


Yellow, Black

by City_Of_Weird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Garlic Knots, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, The Bee Movie - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Lance just wants garlic knots, but somehow him and Keith end up fighting.





	Yellow, Black

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was having writers block, and just wanted something stupid to work on. So yeah. No Beta reader, and I own nothing. Literally, I own nothing to do with The Bee Movie, Voltron, or any other major thing. Thanks for stopping by, and having a look even though it’s literally trash.

“According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get  
its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don't care what humans think is-“ 

Keith cut Lance off before he could continue, “Are you seriously going to quote the entire bee movie at me if I don’t go get garlic knots?” 

“Yes I am.” Lance said, slouching further down into the couch. 

“He has the entire thing memorized. I think he did it after I refused to make another blueberry pie just for him back in 8th grade.” Hunk said. 

Shaking her head Pidge groaned. Clenching her teeth, she spoke, “Keith will you please just go get the garlic knots so we can watch the movie without the princess whining.” 

“No.” Keith said with a note of finality that everyone knew this was going to turn into one of their epic, unforgettable, stupid fights. Just like the argument about which cat was clearly more like a dog than the other. (Keith won only because the cat could bark.) 

“Fine. Humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry!-“ Keith cut Lance off again. 

“Someday, I’m going to end up killing you, and everyone at your funeral is going to thank me. I’ll even get up on the podium just to tell everyone that they can send thank you cards to me in jail. That’s if I even get arrested, the president would probably pardon me.” Keith finished his speech with a slam of the front door of Shiro’s apartment. 

Lance started to smirk. Turning to Hunk he asked, “Do you think he went to get garlic knots?” 

Everyone groaned. Hunk closed his eyes before he replied, trying to keep his cool. “He really is going to kill you one of these days.” 

Pidge laughed. Grinning evilly, she said, “Today might be that day. Who knows maybe instead of getting garlic knots, he’s buying an axe.” 

After about 15 minutes of waiting, the door started to open. Lance scrambled over the side of the couch, kicking Hunk, and Shiro. Once he was hidden over the arm, with his head peeking out he asked, “Keith are you going to kill me? Because if you are really thinking about it I just want to remind you that I love you very much, and I think it would be totally unfair if you killed me now. I mean two years wasted. Who likes to waste time.” 

Allura cocked her head to the side. “Why would Keith kill you this time?” She asked. 

As she was speaking the door opened again. Lance hadn’t noticed so when Keith spoke, Lance jumped, knocking over a lamp. “I’m planning on killing Lance because he couldn’t stop quoting The Bee Movie.” 

Allura nodded like this was perfectly normal. Well for them, it kind of was. As Lance picked the lamp and set it back down on the small stool, he frowned. “Well did you ever think that ‘hey if I don’t order Lance his favorite food then he’ll probably do something absolutely amazing trying to impress me so I will go get the garlic knots.’” 

Keith stared back at Lance like he was insane, “No that never occurred to me. What did though was ‘hey Lance might actually appreciate that even after he annoyed me I still went and got the garlic knots.’ But no. He almost breaks a lamp, because he was hiding behind the arm of the couch.” 

Lance ground his teeth, loudly enough that Keith could hear it across the room. His eye twitched, Keith couldn’t stand the sound. “Could you for once not act like a child.” Keith said, addressing Lance. Lance said nothing causing Keith to only become more aggravated.

Instead of snapping at Lance again, Keith decided it was best if he just sat down on the couch, and ignore Lance. Either Lance would calm down, and sit quietly to eat his precious garlic knots or he would tell start yelling again. Keith was hoping it would be the first option.

As he reached to set the Garlic knots on the coffee table, before he sat down, Keith tripped on the remote. Lance muttered something under his breath about karma, before helping his boyfriend stand back up. Once Keith was back on his feet, Lance lost it.

“You know if you would just watch where you are going, instead of contemplating the wonders of the universe you would do so much better in life.” Lance yelled, before taking a deep breath, and continuing quietly, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Keith responded in a short, clipped tone. “I was actually just hoping that you would sit down, and just eat your garlic knots, but I guess that’s not going to happen. Is it?” 

“Is that what you want?” Lance questioned, sniffing once. As he picked up the garlic knots, and held them against his hip. Keith rolled his eyes at the question, but layed a gentle on Lance’s neck. Before Keith could tell him, he just wanted Lance to chill out so they could snuggle and watch the movie, Pidge interrupted. 

“This is a great soap opera, and all guys but the rest of us want to watch the movie without you two standing there crying into each others shoulders.” After Pidge finished speaking, Keith heard a slight laugh come in the direction of where Hunk was sitting. 

“We’re sitting down now.” Keith said, right as Lance begun to go on about how he wasn’t going to cry. How Pidge was going to be the one crying after they finished their mushy speeches. 

Once they were sitting down on the couch, Lance curled into Keith’s side, quieting down. Just after a few minutes into the movie, Lance put his face into Keith’s neck, speaking into his skin. “Thank you.” 

He turned his head into Lance’s hair before responding. “Your welcome.” When Lance looked up into Keith’s eyes spoke again, in a softer voice so not to be heard by anyone other than Lance. “I love you.” 

Lance just grinned before mouthing back that he loved Keith too. Lance turned his head back down to rest against Keith’s shoulder, and opened the box of garlic knots. They stayed snuggled up like that, and by the end of the move they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3  
> I suggest you go listen to 11:11 by Waterparks.  
> It’s just an amazing song.  
> Also Garlic Knots are canonly Lance’s favorite food.


End file.
